paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Mix Up
Story collab by Galecrescent98(Lunarnight97) and Tundrathesnowpup based loosely on Shakespeare's play The Comedy of Errors Summary After a fight, somehow Ember, Rocky, and Johana are sent to a parallel universe. They find that there are two Rockys, one with a different girlfriend. Meanwhile, Johana runs into Blizzard- and both find common ground: wreaking havoc on the love lives of their enemies. The two are thrilled and start hatching plans to ruin them even further: they switch the Rockys and send them with the wrong girls. Each Rocky confesses their love for the other girl- which causes a spark of jealousy between Ember and Tundra, who both now believe that they have been cheated on. Characters *Rocky-T (Tundra's Rocky) *Rocky-E (Ember's Rocky) *Chase *Zuma *Skye *Rubble *Marshall *Princess *Ember *Tundra *Blizzard *Johana * Melody Story It was a regular day at the pup park; Ember was carefully hiding something behind the bushes. After carefully placing something in there, she left the place checking that no one followed her. After leaving, another pup went to the place Ember was. The female German shepherd headed towards the lookout were she found Chase coming out of the tower. -Excuse me Chase…Umm, is Rocky here?-Ember asked him reluctantly. -He left a few minutes ago, I think he was heading toward Mr. Porter’s restaurant-Chase answered after hearing the young female’s question. -Thanks, I’ll head over there-She answered with a small smile on her face. Ember left the lookout after the small chat between the two pups. She went to Mr. Porter’s restaurant were Rocky was helping to load some fruits into Mr. Porter’s van. She got close to the pup and started to talk with him. -Rocky… do you have a minute?-Ember asked him. -Sure, just let me finish hand over this crate-Rocky answered. -What is it?-He asked as soon as he gave the crate to Mr. Porter. -I have a surprise for you, would you like to come to the park with me? I mean, if you finished-The young German shepherd asked Rocky. -Let me ask Mr. Porter if that’s all-He answered before asking Mr. Porter if he needed something else. -Go with her, this is the last crate. I just need to deliver this and I’ll have finished. But don’t forget about this-Mr. Porter replied while giving the young mixed breed a treat. The two pups raced to the pup park, they laughed and laughed as the wind touched their fur. But those laughs stopped when a not so delightful surprise arrived with them to the park. -That was a delicious cake Flamie, sadly your cute little boyfriend couldn’t taste it-Johana answered as she ate the cake Ember hid behind the bushes. -You… ate it. How could you?-Ember asked as her eyes started to fill with tears. -Because I was hungry, that’s why. Anyway, I still think you could improve a little Flamie, It wasn’t moist at all-The cruel Akita answered on a heartless way. -But…It wasn’t for you. And you ate it. How could you-Ember said as she started crying. -Shut up now Johana. This is one of the worst things you have done. You ate her cake and then insulted her! And her name is Ember not Flamie!-Rocky answered as his anger reached its top. -See, you can’t even fight your own fights, I wouldn’t be surprised if he actually cheated on you Flamie-The mean pup answered. As soon as Johana stopped talking, the three pups fainted all of a sudden and disappeared. Ember woke up a few minutes later. She was at the pup park, but Johana and Rocky weren’t there anymore. -Where did they go? And why was I sleeping here? Maybe I fainted. But if I fainted, why didn’t he take me somewhere else-Ember thought until she heard a familiar voice. Rocky-E woke up at the beach, he jumped as soon as he noticed he was near the shore. He thought about how would he get there until he heard someone calling his name. Meanwhile, Johana was at the city hall. She wandered for a while until she bumped with an unknown pup. The husky pup lets out a growl as the young akita bumped him, glaring at her as he flicked his ears. "Hey- watch where you're going- i'm trying to do something here!" The pup was set behind some bushes, watching a couple of pups having a picnic in the pup park, a few feet away from where Ember had woken up, but they hadn't noticed. "Puh, they're so happy all the time.." he wrinkled his nose, watching them laugh. "....Stupid little sister and her stupid little boyfriend and their stupid little friends...." The pups beyond the bushes were too busy with their conversations and food to spot Blizzard and his new acquaintance. Tundra felt something was different, but she shrugged it off as she playfully threw a biscuit or two at Rocky. "Thanks for the treats." Rocky-T grinned, sticking his tongue out at her before eating it, earning a pounce from the female husky and a few laughs out of Zuma and Princess. Blizzard rolled his eyes before turning to Johana with a smirk. "Hey...You ever crash a picnic before?" Meanwhile, Chase had run up to the Rocky that had fallen onto the beach, tilting his head curiously. "Hey Rocky! I thought you were on a double date today..." He smiled, wagging his tail. "Or maybe it was tomorrow.... But anyway! I need your help fixing the ladder on Marshall's ladder- i know you've gotta have something in that handy dandy truck of yours." Ember looked around for a few minutes until she noticed Zuma and Princess. She couldn’t see Tundra or Rocky-T though. -I wonder who that other pup is. I’ve never seen her before. Anyway, looks like they are busy. I think I’ll leave them alone for now-She thought while leaving the park. As she left, Johana was trying not to laugh at the husky’s idea. -Crashing a picnic? That’s the best you can do? How funny, I know many other ways to ruin someone else’s life. I think I’ll help just because you made me laugh-Johana answered while trying to contain her laugh. -Do you think you can do anything better, powder puff?-Blizzard angrily responded. -Is that a challenge, furry? Just sit down and see how I work, now… who should I start with- Johana answered while walking around blizzard. -Why not with all of them-Blizzard said with a challenging look on his eyes. -Now let’s see. Wait, that gray mutt next to that brown husky is… I know just what to do-The female akita said with heartless look on her eyes. The heartless female came out of her hiding place and started to walk around the four happy pups with a small smile on her face. -Well well, look who I found here. I wonder how would Flamie react if I told her I saw her boyfriend with a mangy mutt. Isn’t that right…Rocky!-Johana said on a sarcastic tone. Blizzard rolled his eyes, frowning and glaring at the akita as his ears flicked with annoyance. "Who does she think she is?" He snarled to himself, watching closely. Rocky-T looked at Johana with confusion, tilting his head as he looked at her up and down. "Uhm...I'm sorry...but... Who is.. "Flamie"...?" he murmured, putting a paw around Tundra. "Tundra is the only pup that i've been with...." Tundra looked nervously between Rocky-T and Johana, her ears flicking anxiously as she rolled out from his paw. "Who...Who are you exactly? Are you working with my brother?" She narrowed her eyes slightly, gaining a bit of edge of protectiveness in her voice. -working with your brother? Don’t make me laugh. I work alone. And you shouldn’t act like if you don’t know anything. You know she baked you a cake a few hours ago-Johana said while getting closer to the pair. -Hey dude! Stop saying those things about my “fwiend”! He would never do something like that!-Zuma angrily replied to the Akita’s affirmations. -Did you say anything mutt?- The akita responded to the lab’s exclamation while giving him a cold stare that caused him and princess to go one step back. -Thought so. Anyway, I’m going to go and talk with flamie about your actions. I just can’t wait to see her reaction. But before I go, I don’t think you will need this-She said as she grabbed ate a treat and destroyed the rest of the food by stepping on it and returning to the place where Blizzard was hiding. -See? That’s how you do it fluffy-the female told the young male before leaving. Meanwhile, Rocky-E was at the lookout giving the final touches to Marshall’s ladder. He gave a confused glare as he saw all the things he had in his truck. -This is weird, I don’t remember having some of this things-He thought as he pulled a mop out of his truck. As he finished repairing the ladder, Skye walked out of the lookout and gave a surprised look at the pup. -Rocky, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be on a double date with Tundra-She yelled as she saw him. Tundra looked at Rocky-T in confusion, lifting her eyebrow. "Had a cake with her? but you were with me all morning!" She huffed, looking back at Johana. "That pup must be deranged..." "I don't know what she's talking about, i swear!" Rocky-T's ears twitched, looking back at Zuma. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Zuma." "You're welcome Wocky..." Zuma frowned, glaring off at the akita. "I wonder what her pwoblem was..." Blizzard growled as he watched Johana walk off, then stormed off on his own, not in the mood to deal with the picnic any longer. Rocky-E looked at Skye, more confusion following from his thoughts. "...Double date...? Tun..Tundra?" who in pup's name is that??? he thought to himself- staring blankly at Skye. -Rocky... Rocky! Why are you staring at me like that? You must go to the park. You are late-Skye yelled at the confused pup. -go to the park...Late for... hold on! Ember!-Rocky-E yelled as he ran away heading towards the park. -Ember? Was there a fire there? I should hurry and tell Ryder-The young cookapoo thought giving her a worried look on her face. Meanwhile, Ember was entering Katie's vet clinic, her fur was messed up due to the position she was when she fainted in the park. She got close to the blonde girl and asked to have prepare a bath for her. -sure, just give me a second and I'll have it ready-Katie answered to the pup's request. -Are you new around here? I've never seen you before-she commented while preparing the bath. At the park, the four remaining pups were cleaning up the destroyed picnic when Ryder called. -Paw patrol, to the lookout-he said. -Ryder needs us-three of them exclaimed after hearing the call. The four pups headed for the lookout without noticing Johana was lying under a tree. Rocky-E passed a few moments later without noticing her pressence. -Wait, a second mutt? How is this possible? Maybe is like that movie my owner watched last night, I must be on a different universe. If that's the case, I might need fluffy's help. But I don't think he wants to work with me. Better bring the oldest trick I've used. But, once I finish, I'll get rid of him-Johana thought as she gave an evil smile. Blizzard had been exiting the park as he saw the extra Rocky run past as well. He rubbed his eyes, blinking in surprise. "What in the.....Am i seeing things??" He sputtered, shaking his head. ".......Must've been something i ate..." Chase watched as the four other pups ran into the lookout. "Great job fixing Marshall's ladder, Rocky!" "Huh? I didn't... Fix the ladder...?" He tilted his head, looking out the window to see his vehicle sitting next to Marshall's. ".....Woah what's going on today.....?" He murmured to himself, sitting next to Tundra. "This feels really weird..." -Of course you repaired Marshall's ladder, I saw you doing it-Skye claimed. -But he was with Zuma, Princess and me at the park- Tundra replied to the cookapoo's statement. As soon as she finished the sentence, Marshall came into the elevator. -Why am I the last one, I was here all the time. The pups laughed as they went up in the elevator and got their gear on. -Ready for action Ryder sir- Chase said after the pups leaped forming a line in front of Ryder. -There is no time, according to what Skye told me, there is a fire at the pup park and...-Ryder said before being interrupted by Zuma. -But "Wyder" we just came "fwom" there and there is no fire-Zuma said. -But Rocky mentioned that there were embers at the park. And something must have been a fire for embers to exist. Unless...Rocky, don't tell me Ember is another pup-Skye replied to the lab's exclamation giving him a suspicious look. Meanwhile, Ember was taking her bath while talking with Katie. -New around here? But Katie, this isn't the first time I've come. I come every time I'm going somewhere with Rocky-Ember explained to Katie with a confused look on her face. -You go out with Rocky, I thought he was dating Tundra-The blonde girl explained. -Tu...tu... Tundra. Who is this Tundra?-The young german shepherd replied as she started to worry. Blizzard continued his way out of the park when Johana started to approach to him. -There you are fluffy. There is something I would like to talk about with you. What if I told you that you could ruin your sister's relation while helping me to ruin someone else's-she said while walking around here. -And why should I help you?-Blizzard replied. -Come on, If something goes wrong, I would need the help of someone as strong, inteligent and handsome as you. So what do you say, care to dance with me?- The akita said as she got closer to him and started to cover him with part of her crimson scarf. "Oui, Ryder, we just came from the park, and there was no sign of fire anywhere!" Princess piped up, sharing the same look of confusion as the other pups. "Well, from what i can see from up here, the pup park looks completely fine...." Ryder shrugged, scratching his chin as he looked out the window. "You sure you mentioned an ember, Rocky??" Rocky-T shook his head like he was on a loose screw. "I didn't say anything like that! I haven't even talked to Skye since breakfast!" Tundra felt a weird sinking feeling in her stomach as her throat got dry. She looked at Rocky-T, who's nose was scrunched up as he thought about the situation himself. ''.....He's so cute... and it's true he's been with me almost all morning... but..he's not with me all the time...wh..what if he really is cheating on me with.... "Ember" it sounds like.... ''The husky thought to herself, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. Meanwhile, Blizzard was starting to fall into Johana's little trap, blushing a dark crimson as she mentioned dancing and started to move closer to him, wrapping her scarf around his neck and pulled him towards her. The dark gray husky smirked, puffing out his chest. "Heh...Handsome and strong eh? .......Well.......What could possibly be the harm?" he grinned, tail wagging slightly as he was slipping into the Akita's manipulative charms. "...You've got yourself a deal..." -Great choice fluffy, your sister won't see this coming. What we have to do is send your sister's boyfriend with Flamie. That weakling is going to dine with him this night. I'll try to get your sister there and why not doing something extra and ruin that mangy mutt's identity by bringing his friends too. Your job will be to keep distracted the other one. If it doesn't work at the first try we will send flamie's with your sister and let flamie witness that. Keep that scarf fluffy, it looks great on you-Johana replied after the husky accepted her invitation. Blizzard smiled, tail wagging a bit as he looked at the Akita, the gullible husky falling for every word she was saying. "Heh.... Sure thing. Tundra won't know what's coming." He smirked, looking down at the scarf around his neck. "I'll go find Trash-mutt..." He nodded as he watched Johana before walking in the other direction. As Ember exited Katie's clinic her expression just got worse than before. -He is going to show up, he would never cheat on me. Better relax, maybe it's just a coincidence-Ember thought as she walked down the street. While the pups were inside the lookout, Johana managed to ge there and checked Rocky-T's truck, looking for different items. -This should work to get rid of fluffy once I finish. And this will work as another way to ruin Flamie's life. I just need to build with this-She thought as she took out many things out of the truck. A few minutes later she noticed Tundra coming out of the lookout alone. Tundra was shaking, obviously very distressed as she thought about the things that had been going on. "...It couldn't be......I...I've never heard of this pup...Neither have the others....He...He would never cheat on me...." She sat near a tree, staring at her paws- oblivious to Johana rummaging through Rocky's truck and that the Akita was watching her. Johana got close to the worried pup after hiding all the things she stole from Rocky's truck. -Something wrong sweetie, Is that guy causing you trouble-Johana said trying to fool her. -I...I don't know... Rocky is not causing me trouble-She answered as the female akita sat next to her. -Look, I know when someone is causing trouble to someone. Look, I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but you should go to Mr. porter's restaurant during sunset. I'll just tell you, what you will see won't be a pleasant surprise-The female akita said as she got away from her. Tundra immediately felt uneasy. "W-...Won't like what i see...?" she gulped, shaking as she stood up and nodded at the Akita. "...thanks...." She squeaked before rushing to the pup park to hide under the slide, trying not to let anyone see her crying as she waited in paranoia for the sun to set. Johana went in the lookout where Rocky-T recognized her. -You are the girl who ruined the picnic earlier, what do you want?-Rocky answered as she got closer to him. -I just came to say I'm sorry, I feel really bad about it, so I decided to get you a dinner at Mr. Porter's restaurant. I already payed it-The female akita told him. -Okay... I suppose I can give you another chance-Rocky-T answered. -You have to be there during sunset, the reservation doesn't last forever-She replied. -Thanks- Rocky-T answered, a tiny wag to his tail. Johana went with the other pup's and left them a note that said "head to mr. Porter's restaurant during sunset. Don't let anyone see you" and then she left. _________ Blizzard was walking around town, trying to search for Rocky-E in order to help the rotten Johana with her dastardly plan. He kept searching around until he saw him near Katie's, he had shown up just minutes after Ember had left. "Rooockkkyyy- Budddyy!" Blizzard laughed, holding up a paw in a wave. He knew this Rocky didn't know him like Tundra's Rocky did, so he could play him to make him believe that he was his friend in this universe. "Where have you been, i've been looking everywhere for you!" _________ The sunset arrived and Rocky-T went to mr. Porter's restaurant. He told mr. Porter what Johana said and followed him to the table. Ember was waiting for him on a side of the table. Mr. Porter left them alone with a confused look on his face. -I knew you would come. No matter what people say, I knew you would never cheat on me-Ember said while wagging her tail. -Sorry if I interrupt you, but who are you?- Rocky-T asked while giving a confused look to the happy german shepherd. -What do you mean?-vShe asked, starting to worry. Moments later, The other pups arrived and hid just as the note Johana gave them said. -What's going on?-Marshall asked from their hiding place. -I never expected finding him like this-Skye said as she watched the scene. Tundra arrived a few minutes later, but she couldn't avoid being detected by Rocky-T. Tundra made her way inside, noticing Rocky with Ember. "ROCKY!" She yelped, tail puffing up. "How could you?!" She shook her head in disbelief her body shaking as she backed up towards the door. Rocky-T looked at her wide-eyed, stammering hard. "Wh-what?! Tundra no! This isn't what it looks like i promise! That akita told me she had a reservation for me! I was set up! Tundra please! I love you!" He took some panicked steps towards her, but she just backed away. "W-Wocky.... I didn't know you had this side..... It's...not cool dude..." Zuma murmured, looking sadly at his best friend. "Zuma...Not you too..N-No.... I would never..!" Rocky looked horrified at the pups around him, his heart sinking. He felt like he was breaking inside- unaware of Blizzard and Johana distracting Ember's real Rocky and their plans to make the PAW patrol look at Rocky in a new, bad, light. Ember couldn't say a word about what happened and left with tears on her eyes. She headed towards the park where she lied over the slide trying to forget everything. Rocky-E arrived a few minutes with Blizzard. He ran with Ember after noticing her. -Ember... I'm sorry I...-Rocky-E said trying to cheer her up. -How could you, I never thought you would do such a thing. I trusted you-Ember interrupted the pup and ran away with tears in her eyes. -I think this isn't going to work. It is over- She said before running away leaving the park. -What happened? Why did she do that?-Rocky-E said with a worried look on his face. He left the park with Blizzard a few minutes later. Blizzard chuckled a bit as he watched Ember yell at Rocky-E before she sprinted off, then gives a fake somber face so it made it look like he was truly sorry. "Woah- what's up with your girl there..?" -I don't know, I don't know why would... Oh no... I forgot I was going to dine with her tonight. But, she didn't have to do so... Blizzard, I'll go somewhere else, I want to be alone-Rocky-E said before leaving towards the lookout. _____ Blizzard met with Johana at the soccer field where he met with Johana. -Thanks a lot for helping me fluffy, I've never seen flamie so depressed. Switching both Rocky's in this universe was a great plan-Johana told blizzard with a smile on her face. Ember witnessed this before leaving. -Johana was behind this. But, if there are two Rocky's, that means... I was such a fool. I have to find both Rocky's- Ember thought before running off towards the lookout. -Anyway, I want my scarf back, can you give it to me... fool- She said before taking the scarf off blizzards neck with enough strenght to leave him stunned. While he was stunned, Johana activated a catapult she made with the things she stole from rocky's pup house throwing garbage over the husky's head. Blizzard was taken aback by the sudden betrayal- growling and yelping as he was covered in trash. "Augh! You awful piece of- I should have never trusted working with you!!" He squirmed under the weight of the junk. Johana turned around after hearing the male husky's words.-working with me? Don't make me laugh fluffy. Even the foolest fool would notice you were working for me- She claimed before running from the scene. -Good bye fluffy- She said before leaving. Meanwhile, Rocky-T hid within his pup house. He was ashamed afrer everything happened and wondering why would the heartless akita trick him to cause something like that. Tundra lay in her own pup house, pressed in the back corner as she cried hard, her body shaking. She couldn't believe he would betray her like that- her heart felt like it was in a million pieces. "Rocky...." She managed to whisper in distress between her cries. Rocky-T stepped out of his pup house to get a little air, his heart still aching as he looked at the Lookout. "....They probably all hate me..." He murmured quietly, his ears folding back. Rocky-E walked near the lookout and went to his pup house where he found Rocky-T standing in front of it. -What's going on?-Both Rockys said in unision. A few minutes later, Ember arrived looking for Rocky-E. She saw Rocky-T in front of his pup house. -Rocky, I was such a fool. Please forgive me... Johana planned everything. We have to find the other Rocky... Wait, you two are here-Ember told both Rockys as she got closer. Rocky-T looked at his double in extreme confusion, his eyes wide. "You're....me! ....but...I'm me..... I'm so confused...!" Rocky-T stammered, looking at Ember as she ran up. ".....You're that pup from the restaurant...! Are you that "flamie" or something that the mean akita kept mentioning to me??" He frowned, sitting down. "Because of what happened- i think the pups hate me.... Especially Tundra!" Rocky-T's ears pinned against his head sadly. "That pup set us up...." -Flamie? It is just as I suspected, Johana is behind this- Ember said with a determinated look on her face. -Johana?!-Rocky-E answered after hearing Ember's words. -Not only her, she has an ally. A gray husky- The young german shepherd answered. _________ Johana watched the scene from behind some bushes near the lookout. -What is flamie doing? she will ruin everything. I better use plan B. It's time to reduce Ember's boyfriend, to embers-She thought as she gave an evil smile from behind the bushes. _________ "Gray husky?? That's Tundra's brother, Blizzard!" Rocky-T was slowly starting to put pieces together. "He's a bully and has been trying to split Tundra and I up and he always picks on her and the other pups!" He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes. "And now thanks to this..."Johana" ...I think i just lost my girlfriend and the respect of my friends..... What do we do...?" -Johana caused a lot of trouble. I know how can we solve things. Now that we are toghether, we have to find your girlfriend and explain the situation. It will be hard, but I'm sure we can solve everything- Rocky-E said with a smile on his face. -But I don't think she wants to talk with me again-Rocky-T said with a sad look. -I'll talk with her, but I'm not sure if she will listen-Ember answered, trying to cheer up Rocky-T. Rocky-T guided Ember to Tundra's pup house and moved a few steps back. -ummmh...Excuse me... would you come out and talk with me for a moment?-Ember reluctantly said to the depressed pup. Tundra looked at the other pup, narrowing her eyes and turning around so she's facing the wall. "No.....What do you want??" She growled under her breath. "You're that pup that was with Rocky in the restaurant..... Why would i want to talk to you?" Rocky-T whimpered and looked at the pup house, shuffling his paws. "Tundra please, there's been a huge misunderstanding!" "Rocky go away! You've really hurt me, I don't want to see or hear you right now!" her voice cracked slightly with sadness, her paws covering her eyes. -But we must talk with you. It is important-Rocky-E said after listening to the pups reply. -You must listen to us, the four of us are victims in this situation-He claimed. “Four? What are you talking about….?” Tundra perked up her ears, nose scrunching a bit as she slowly turned around. “Who’s the fou-” She stopped talking as she noticed the second Rocky, staring blankly at him. -Hi. would you listen now?- Ember answered. -You see, it looks like my Rocky and I are on a different world and a mean pup joined forces with someone called blizzard-She said trying not to offend Tundra. Tundra stared for a few more minutes, shaking her head after a bit to snap out of her funk. “.......Different...World….” She took it in slowly, then growled a bit at the mention of Blizzard. “.....That’s my brother…Was….Was that pup at the park...Was she the one that came with you? She kept mentioning “Flamie” and she was being really really mean…” -Then we were fooled by these two. I let him trick me into believing he was my friend and he kept me from going with Ember-Rocky-E answered. Rocky-T shivered, sticking out his tongue. “Friends? With Blizzard?? No way!” He frowned, holding out his paw towards Tundra. “...Please, Tundra, it wasn’t our faults…. it was all that Akita and Blizzard… Please forgive me and help us find a way to get back at them!” Tundra just looked at her paws, thinking to herself and trying to take everything in at once. -We need to think something, but is already too late. I think we should go and sleep- Rocky-T suggested. -But where are we going to sleep? If this is a different world, my home isn’t here-Ember said with a depressed look on her face. Tundra looked up, her eyebrows scrunched a bit as she thought. “....Well…...I guess it would hurt to share Pup houses….. My Rocky can sleep with me and You and your Rocky can sleep in my Rocky’s pup house…. Then in the morning we can figure out what to do and how to get you back home.” -Agreed- the three other pups replied to the husky's suggestion. The four pups went to sleep following Tundra's suggestion. Soon, the pups were completly asleep. Johana walked in after obtaining this opportunity and covered the pup house where Ember and Rocky-E were sleeping in with her crimson scarf. -Goodbye flamie, it's time you and your boyfriend make a small tribute for your name, become... embers- she snickered as she brought a machine she had built with the other things she stole from Rocky's truck. She placed a match on one end and was about to activate it, until someone unexpected came along. Marshall was walking to his puphouse, still dressed in his uniform, and only going to grab something, but he stopped in his tracks as he noticed Johana lighting a match and putting it towards Rocky's puphouse. "Hey! What are you doing??" Marshall let out a bark and activated his water canon, dousing the match and Johana. Tundra stirred a bit at the commotion, poking her head out of her puphouse. "Huh...? what's going on..?" -Oh you little-! How you dare doing this to me! You are going to pay for this!-the soaked akita said as she ran towards marshall and started to attack marshall. Ember woke up a due to Johana's yelling and noticed the akita's scarf around the pup house. -What's happening? This scarf looks like- Rocky, Johana is attacking someone!-Ember said trying to wake Rocky-E up. Rocky-E lifted his head sleepily. "huh..? Ember..? What's the matter?" Marshall yelped and made the hose even more powerful, keeping the akita at bay. "Y-you're crazy!! Get away from me!" Tundra barked in alarm as she saw Johanna attacking Marshall, getting up onto her feet and racing out and head-butting Johanna's side, knocking her away from Marshall. "Leave him alone you jerk!" Johana growled as she was pushed away from marshall. This called the attention of the other pups. The akita just stared at them as they got closer to her. -You were lucky this time flamie-She said while looking at Ember, before she ran away from the lookout. When she had reached Katie's vet clinic, she noticed her scarf was missing. Back at the lookout, the pups were talking about what happened earlier. Tundra, Ember and both Rocky's explained the situation to them. -So that's what happened-Chase said. Chase frowned and looked at Rocky-T, patting his paw on his shoulder. "....We're sorry for earlier, Rocky....If we would have known...." "It's okay, Chase.... I felt awful myself.... But i would never betray my friends or Tundra like that.... Now we need to figure out something to get back at that nasty pup...." He grunted, looking in the direction Johana took off. -I can't believe she fooled us-Zuma said while looking down. -At least she is gone-He claimed. -I'm afraid Johana will come back-Ember claimed. -How do you know?-Chase asked. -She forgot her scarf- Ember answered. Tundra sniffed at the scarf, growling at it. "Hm....Maybe we can do something to this....she seems to like it a lot.." -My scarf! I forgot it there. But I can't go back now. I'll need a new strategy to get it back without calling their attention. Maybe if I sneak in during the night. That way I can get it and make flamie suffer as an extra- Johana thought as she searched for a place to sleep. -Maybe I can sneak in here and spend the night here-She thought as she looked at Katie's vet clinic. Little did johana know- the pups were planning a surprise for the nasty akita. They were waiting for her to come back for her scarf, waiting until she was in sight so they could put their plan in action. "Nrghh...I'm getting anxious.." Rocky-T murmured, squirming a little bit from where they were all perched on Katie's roof, covered with a dark blanket to keep Johana from seeing them "When will she get here...?" -Just wait. If we act too soon everything could fail-Rocky-E answered to the other him. The young akita couldn't fall asleep thinking about a way to get her scarf back. -I must get it back, I hate this collar. Why does it have to be blue. Maybe I need to go for a walk-She said as she got out of the building the same way she got in and standed in front of the entrance. Rocky-T smirked and kept his paw on a bucket between him and Rocky-E. "............She's getting closer...." Tundra lays quietly next to ember, glaring down hard at Johana. she whispers quietly to the german shepherd ".....I don't think i've ever disliked a pup this much...I don't even dislike Blizzard this much....." -I know, she is the worst pup I have ever met-ember answered to the husky's comment. -Even a pup from my world called Yang is a better pup than her. He helped me get out of the pound when i was framed by a murderer-She continued her speech. Tundra giggled a little and smiled at Ember. "....You're not too bad, ember.....Maybe we could be friends....if we find you a way back home- i wonder if there'll be a way to contac-" -Now is our chance-Rocky-E said interrupting the conversation from the two pups. Rocky-T carefully shushed them again. "Guys now's our chance..." He nodded towards Rocky-E. "Ready?" "oohhhh Yeah." Rocky-E smirked, looking towards the girls as they started to raise their own bucket- then dumped him and Rocky-T's bucket of mud all over the Akita. Tundra and Ember poured a bucket of feathers down once the mud was in place on the pup below, covering her completely. She looked like an overgrown chicken. "That's what you get for messing with us!" -Argh!-The female akita yelled as she was covered with mud and feathers. -I won't forget about this, you hear me!-Johana said as she ran away towards the beach. The pups laughed as the humiliated akita ran away. -That was cruel, but fun-Rocky-E said while laughing. "She definitely deserved it." Rocky-T grinned as he watched her run off. "Augh! Stupid Filthy PAW patrol...Idiots! They'll pay for what they've done!" Johana growled as she shook her legs. Suddenly a long whistle pierced the air. There stood Blizzard, a scowl on his face as he stood with a wrench on a fire hydrant. "I think you're the one that's gonna pay." With a snarl, Blizzard did a final crank of the wrench, sending a huge blast of water towards the akita. -Oh you little! You will pay for this!-Johana yelled as she was sprayed with water, getting pushed back against the sidewalk- “Heh. Sure.” Blizzard smirked as he cranked the wrench a little more, churning the pressure up a little higher. -Agh!-The akita yelled as she was pushed out of the water’s range, knocking into the side of a tree- Blizzard shut off the water, walking over to Johana as she looked at him from where she lay, slowly slipping into unconsciousness- the last thing she saw was a smirk and the buzzing sound of an electric razor. Meanwhile, the pups were returning to the lookout. -Feels good to get her after all the things she did to me in the past-Ember said as she laughed. “She seems like a really awful pup…. I’m sorry you have to deal with her.” Tundra frowned, looking at Ember as they slowly made their way back to their home. Rocky-E nodded. “And you with the Blizzard guy….He’s your brother?? That’s really not cool…” -You get used to it after a few months, I’ve had to tolerate her since I moved to adventure bay in my world-The german shepherd said while giving a sad look to the other pups. -But you have the other me to cheer you up- Rocky-T said trying to cheer her up. Tundra nodded. “Yeah...I’ve dealt with Blizzard since we were born…. We both have an evil jerk to deal with...But we have great friends to get us through it.” She smiles, bumping Ember gently. -You are right. I’m usually a bit closed. But this time, I felt that I could trust you-Ember said before laughing a bit. “I’m sorry we got off on the wrong paw before- Johana and Blizzard got us both….” The husky shook her head, sighing a little. -Yeah… But now we should focus on finding a way home- Rocky-E said before yawning. Rocky-T nodded, looking around. “Hm….Yeah… That’s a better objective….How do we do that?” -I don’t know. I think we should rest for now, it’s late-Ember suggested. “Yeah...Sounds like a good idea….It’s been a long day…” Rocky-T started to yawn as well, his eyes getting heavy. The pups wished each other goodnight before going into their pup houses. After a few minutes, they fell asleep. The sun was rising when the pups heard a few growls from outside their pup houses. Tundra perked her ears, pressing close to her Rocky. “...D...Do you hear that….?” -Get out! Now!- Johana yelled in a threatening way Rocky-T and Tundra made their way out of Tundra’s pup house. The pups tried hard not to laugh at what they saw. Johana stood in front of them, her bottom-half shaved, as well as one streak on the top of her head. Her scarf shredded a bit as well. -You plotted with fluffy to do this to me! I’ll make you pay right now!-Johana yelled as she got closer to the pups. Rocky-T: We didn’t even know Blizzard was around! We went straight to bed after we made you a big chicken. -Liars! You clearly knew I stole things from that garbage bag you call Rocky and used them against Fluffy!- Johana yelled. Rocky-T wrinkled his nose, glaring at her. “You stole things from my truck?!” -And what if I did?!-She replied. “He needs those things! And We had nothing to do with your little fur disaster!” Tundra growled, looking over to Rocky’s pup house. “Rocky! Ember!! Wake up!” -Uh? What’s happening?-Ember asked with a confused look on her face. -Rocky! Wake up!- She yelled while moving Rocky-E a little. Rocky-E slowly woke from his slumber. “Uhh…? What’s...What’s wrong..?” -Johana is here!- She yelled while pulling him out of the house. Rocky-E raced out, then burst out into laughter. “Woah! what happened to you?!” -Don’t act like if you didn’t know!-Johana answered. “Well I don’t… So…..” Rocky-E rolled his eyes. “You look ridiculous.” -That’s it! You will pay now!-Johana yelled as she prepared to attack the pups. Both Rockys stood protectively in front of their girls, growling at Johana. -Well, it seems I’ve taken this too far ,my prince- A mysterious female voice said from behind the pups. The pups turned around and saw a female dalmatian wearing a black jacket and a white beret. “Who...Who are you…?” Tundra mused, looking towards the dalmatian curiously. -Just a little dalmatian who was bored and decided to have some fun- The dalmatian answered. “What do you mean?” Rocky-T asked, turning to look at her as well. -Nothing, just that I was tired of defeating prince Marshall in pup pup boogie on my world. So I decided to mess things up- the mysterious pup answered. “Prince…? ...Marshall…? What?” both pups looked confused, tilting their heads. -Anyway, It’s time to return you home. I don’t want you to kill each other. The name is Melody by the way-She answered with an impish laugh. “Melody….So uhm...Are you from Ember and her Rocky’s world?” Rocky-T murmured, sitting down as he put a paw to his head. “This all feels so weird.” -I should have suspected you were behind this Melody. But it’s nice to see you- Rocky-E told Melody. -Same my prince. Anyway, you have five minutes to say good bye. I’ll take Johana back to our world while you do that-Melody said before making Johana faint and throwing her into a portal. “That...That felt...Too easy...But…” Rocky-T sighed and smiled at his counter-part and at Ember. “It was nice meeting you guys for the parts we weren’t at each other’s throats….” -Same, I think I speak by both of us when I say it would be nice if we could come back-Rocky-E said to the other him. Rocky-T nodded. “Yeah...It might be nice to hang out with you guys without any distractions or..Angry dogs.” -Yeah… If we ever meet again, I’ll bake a cake for us-Ember said happily. “Mmmnh! Cake sounds great!” Tundra giggled, wagging her tail as she gave Ember a hug. -Time is almost over my princes, the pup pup boogie tournament doesn’t last forever-Melody said with a selfish expression. Tundra frowned, turning to Ember. “.....I hope we can meet again someday..” -I’m pretty sure we will. We will meet again, somewhere, someday-Ember said. Tundra smiled, giving her another hug. “I look forward to it.” -Time’s up. We have to get going- Melody said as she opened a portal. -The three pups crossed the portal getting to their homes. As the portal closed, Rocky-E and Ember turned around hoping to see their new friends again, but were greeted with the final closing, only seeing their eyes disappear from view. The two pups slowly walked away thinking of the promises they made that day. Promises that couldn’t be fulfilled… Or that’s what they thought. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Tundrathesnowpup/Galecrescent98 Collab Category:Dimension crossovers